theclickcrittersfandomcom-20200214-history
Claw. Grab. PRIZE!
Claw! Grab! Prize! (aka CGP) is a game where the player must and set the controls of a giant prize machine. The game has five levels and players may reach the next level by playing repeatedly. To gain more tokens, players have to visit the page every day, or they will be taken back to one token per day. Each level has different prizes. Tokens You get a certain amount of new tokens every day, depending on your level *Level 1: 1 token per day, and you can own 5 at max. *Level 2: 2 tokens per day, and you can own 10 at max. *Level 3: 3 tokens per day, and you can own 15 at max. *Level 4: 4 tokens per day, and you can own 20 at max. *Level 5: 5 tokens per day, and you can own 25 at max. Prizes *Level 1 Arcade: RBC, YBC, GBC, and Oxrys *Level 2 Music: RBC, YBC, GBC, and Grevall Eggs, which evolve to a Hatchling Grevall at level 30. *Level 3 Wildlife: RBC, GBC, and Birdises *Level 4 Office: Nothing, GBC, BBC, Kuzuma, Pufogui, and Dinox *Level 5 Mechanical: RBC, GBC, Imp Cocoons, Nexus Crystals, Buffs (Worm, Sock, and Slot) *Level 6 Crystal: RBC, GBC, YBC, Cryzard, Hundun, Kyuki, Taotie, Taowu, Nexus Crystal, Bait (Prawn, Rock Candy, Worm), Buffs (You have the POWER!) Additional (Secret) Prize There is one unique mechanic that grants you an extra prize in addition to whatever you receive from the claw after playing, regardless of which level you are playing on. Each time you grab a prize, you can read the following below: After delivering your prize, the machine shudders and shakes _ times before coming to a complete rest... The number of shakes indicates how many of your choices were in correct position for the secret prize. Should you have ever played 'Mastermind' or Click Critter's own versions of this game during events, the concept should be familiar. If you get all 4 correct, you will win: Collectibytes Booster (User Creations #2) There are several ways to solve the 'secret code', so try what works best for you. Ultimately it comes down to narrowing the correct choices by trial and error, so unless you're really lucky, don't expect to win a booster each play. Some people go one by one. Set all 4 controls in the first column, play, and check how many are correct. If this combination has 0, move on the next column entirely and repeat this step, otherwise: Move the first control to the second column, play again, and see if the number of shakes changed. - If there was no change, move it to the third column. Since neither of the first two columns gave a shake for this control, it HAS to be the third one. You can play to confirm +1 shakes, but you shouldn't have to waste a token on this. Start again from the top, this time with the next control. - If the number of shakes is +1, leave it as is Start again from the top, this time with the next control. - If the number of shakes is -1, return the control to its previous position- Start again from the top, this time with the next control. Repeat this with the following controls until you win. Other people go a bit differently. 1. Set all 4 controls in the first column, play, and check how many are correct. Take note of how many shakes there are. - If there are 0 shakes, set all controls in the second column, since we won't be needing this column anymore. Take note of how many shakes there are. In case of 0, set all controls in the third column. - If there are 1 to 2 shakes, set all controls in the second column and check how many are correct. By knowing the correct amount of shakes in columns one and two, you automatically know the correct amount for column three (e.g. if you got 2 shakes in the first and 1 shake in the second, you will know there's 1 shake in the third). Proceed with "2." - If there are 3 shakes, proceed with "2." 2. Here we explain possible scenarios (other than 4-0-0 or variations thereof, as this is covered in "1.") Case 3-1-0 or variations thereof (e.g. 1-0-3) If there is a column with 3 shakes, set 3 controls there and set 1 control to another column. You may win the prize already, but you may also have to keep going. If you still get 3 shakes, move it to the last column and voila! If you're down to 2 shakes, move this control back and repeat this step with the subsequent controls until you're done. Case: 2-1-1 or variations thereof (e.g. 1-2-1) You now know which column has 2 shakes. Start by selecting two controls in that column, then pick two controls in one of the other columns. - If you get 0 shakes, you know that the 2 controls in your two-shake column are incorrect. Select the other two. For the other column you've picked, select one control. Set your final control in the column you didn't use. You are now done or you now get 2 shakes, in which case you inverse the last two controls, but leave the two-shake column untouched. - If you get 3 shakes, leave the two-shake column intact and move one of the controls from your other column. Either you win the prize, or you have to move this one back and move the other control to the last column instead. - If you get 1 shake, 1 of your two-shake dials is correct. Move one of them to your second column and check again. If you have 0 shakes, move it back, because it was the correct one. If you get 2 shakes, the control in your two-shake column and the one you just set are in the right places. Now move one of the two remaining controls into the two-shake column and the other into the last column. Either you win the prize, or you have to invert the two you just set. Case: 2-2-0 or variations thereof (e.g. 2-0-2) Set two controls each in your two-shake columns. You may win already, but you may also have to keep going. - If you get 0 shakes, simply invert your choices for each column. - If you get 2 shakes, swap one control from each column. If you now have 0 shakes, invert your choices. If you still have 2 shakes, one control you just changed was correct and one incorrect. Leave one of the changed controls as is, but change the other back and instead change the second control you initially had in the column it came from. You should now either get the prize or get 0 shakes, meaning you have to invert all your controls again. Category:Unfinished Category:Game